1. Field of the Invention Storing
The present invention relates to a disk player which accommodates a plurality of disks, selects one of the disks and records/reproduces to/from the selected disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional magazine-loading disk players typically include a magazine in which a plurality of disks are stacked, a selection mechanism for selecting one of the plurality of disks, a driving member for driving (rotating) the selected disk, and a head for recording and/or reproducing information stored on the selected disk. The magazine is first loaded in a magazine loading area provided in a housing of the disk player. Upon receiving an appropriate command, one of the disks is selected and drawn out of the magazine into a drive area of the housing by the selection mechanism. The selected disk is then supported and rotated by the driving member, and recording or reproduction of information to/from the disk is performed by the head.
A problem with the above-mentioned magazine-loading disk player is that the housing thereof must provide both the magazine loading area and the drive area. This requires a wide space in the housing and therefore increases the overall size of the disk player. Although the magazine-loading disk player can be installed in a trunk of a car or intended for home use (where its large size is not a significant problem), it is impossible to adapt the above-described magazine-loading mechanism to produce a disk player having a so-called 1-DIN housing such that it may be installed in a console box of the car.